1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electrical power generation, and in particular to a portable solar energy system for generating alternating current (ac) and direct current (dc) electrical power.
2. Description of the Related Art
It is frequently desired to provide electrical power to ac appliances through sources, which are independent of a national electric power grid.
In some cases an alternate source of electrical power is desired because there is a need to use power in a place not currently serviced by the grid. This situation may occur in during building construction when electric power service has not been provided to a site. The situation may also occur in countries where the infrastructure for providing electrical power does not exist.
It may also be desirable to provide an alternate source of electrical power in the aftermath of a disaster such as a storm, earthquake or other catastrophe causing damage to the electrical generation and distribution infrastructure.
Many types of electrical power generators have been used to generate power as alternatives to the utility power grid including diesel and gasoline powered generator driven generators. Solar powered systems have been used to generate electrical power and are often seen to be advantageous over fossil fuel powered generators because solar power supplies are quiet, do not generate hydrocarbon emissions, and use a renewal source that can be available when gasoline or diesel fuels are not available.
Conventional solar power systems use an array of solar cells to charge a battery. The battery, in turn, powers an inverter, which coverts the dc power provided by the battery into ac power at the current, voltage and frequency (e.g. 120 volts and 50 or 60 Hz) for powering conventional appliances. However solar cell systems of this type are not without their own problems.
A number of power supplies containing inverters have been developed. The following patents describe representative examples of such devices. Japanese Patent No. 63-182,722, published on Aug. 28, 1988, shows in FIG. 1 a solar system with a solar cell, inverter and a rechargeable battery. Japanese Patent No. 7-321,366, published on Dec. 8, 1995, shows in FIG. 4 a portable array of solar collectors with an inverter for generating ac power. Japanese Patent No. 9-199,748, published on Jul. 31, 1994, describes a non-portable system for generating electric power from solar cells mounted to a structure. Japanese Patent No. 2002-238,183, published on Aug. 23, 2002, describes a portable solar energy system in a trunk style case with an inverter for generating ac electrical power and rechargeable batteries for storing energy.
Japanese Patent No. 2002-305,866, published on Nov. 18, 2002, describes a portable solar energy system in a trunk-style case with an inverter for generating ac electrical power and rechargeable batteries for storing energy with a detachable battery and inverter. Japanese Patent No. 2003-92,423, published on Mar. 28, 2003, describes a portable solar energy system in a trunk-style case with an inverter for generating ac electrical power and rechargeable batteries for storing energy with a detachable battery and inverter and with an expandable solar array. Japanese Patent No. 2004-88,043, published on Mar. 18, 2004, describes a power supply with an array of solar cells, a nickel cadmium battery and an inverter for providing ac power to loads.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus, a portable solar energy system solving the aforementioned problems is desired.